Mayhem
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's on night patrol when he notices a small figure trying to sneak into their territory. He catches the intruder but is surprised to find it's a woman. He's pretty sure he knows who she is or who she's known to be out on the streets but he's curious to find out who hides behind the nickname. (Cameos by Finn Balor, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman.)
1. Little miss Mayhem

Dean watched the little, hooded figure move across the bridge towards their side of town. The figure had been halfway across before he had even noticed it. Someone small and fast. No one crossed that bridge without permission unless they had a death wish.

"Nothing like a good, old hunt," he said lowly.

He moved with the shadows like the figure did, closing in on the end of the bridge where the other person would soon be. He moved up the hill and crouched down as much as it was needed. Just as the person reached the end, he reached up, grabbed the intruder and pulled the person over the final part of the stone railing. A small scream left the person. A female scream.

"What the...?" He mumbled.

He pulled the hood down and stared into the face of a woman. It was too dark to see her eye or hair colour but her hair was braided tight in a French braid that ended just below her shoulders. Probably to keep it from falling out of the hood.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a solid kick to his knee. As pain rushed through him, he let go of her. She turned to run and he grabbed her hair. She pushed forward, leaving him with the elastic from the braid in his hand. He looked up to see the braid starting to fall apart.

"Get back here!" He demanded.

She sprinted upwards, around the stone railing and back out on the bridge. He gave chase and his long legs caught her in no time. She was a fighter without a doubt, kicking and screaming, anything to get out of his arms. Any trace of that French braid was now long gone as her hair flew in all directions while she continued to fight against him.

"Not a chance!" He sneered in her ear. "You're coming with me!"

He dragged her back to the house. Curious eyes were watching them but no one asked a question. He threw her into the cell, slammed the door and bolt locked it.

"Let me out of here, you motherfucker!" She screamed.

She started pounding and kicking at the door.

"Who's the chick?" Roman asked.  
"I found her sneaking in on our territory," Dean answered.  
"Does she have a death wish?" Roman chuckled.  
"I thought so too," Dean scratched his chin. "I think I know who she is. Let's give her some time to cool off. She's bound to get tired at some point and then I'll move in."  
"Wanna play some cards then?" Roman asked.

They walked in to join some of the men from their gang that was in the house this night. They played card for about an hour. She had managed to keep shouting and knocking for half an hour which had surprised them all. Dean hoped she would have fallen asleep within the other half hour so that she would be groggy and extra defenseless when he went in there.

"Time to get some answers," he said.

He grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and walked to the cell. He unbolted and opened the door, dragging the chair into the middle of the room. She was still awake. She sat against the wall with one leg stretched out on the cement floor and the other leg bent with her arm lying across the knee. He could finally see her colours. Brilliant blue eyes and light brown hair. Her entire face screamed of not giving a fuck about the man in front of her. He sat down on the chair, crossing his arms and giving her the same look back.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.  
"Dean Ambrose," she answered.  
"Impressive," he didn't mean that at all. "I know who you are too so why don't you introduce yourself like a good girl?"

She cracked a little sideways smirk that seemed so taunting to look at.

"You don't know shit," she said.

She was partial right. He knew her nickname on the streets, but like everyone else, he had no fucking clue who was hiding behind that name.

"You're Mayhem," he said. "Little miss Mayhem. What's your real name?"

She just looked at him, not willing to give him that answer.

"Okay, let's try something else. Why would you be so stupid to wander into Shield territory? Everyone knows what happens when you get caught," he said.  
"You haven't caught me before," again that sideways smirk.  
"You've been here before?" He asked surprised.  
"Many times. You got most in this town. You never notice me taking a little. I only take what I need," she answered.  
"Like what?" He asked.  
"Food and water mostly. Occationally things to trade with the other gangs," she said.  
"And why haven't you joined a gang? There's plenty out there willing to give a pretty piece of ass like yourself a way in. Suck a dick, get a meal," he said.  
"I'm no one's whore!" She gritted her teeth. "I'd rather die."  
"Today might be your lucky day then," he said.

Anyone else would have been dead already but there was something holding him back when it came to her. Curiosity, maybe even a hint of admiration. She had done what no one else could in this fucked up town. Survive on her own. Killing her seemed wrong somehow. Rather trade her. He knew The Balor Club was eager to get their hands on her after she beat Finn's ass one night. The Irish man had never seen it coming as she attacked from behind. A cowardly move but sometimes necessary. It wasn't like Dean had given her a warning either before he grabbed her.

"Can you at least feed me before killing me?" She asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't sure if she tried to play it cool or if she just didn't care. Living like she did, alone on the streets, she probably had mentally prepared herself for death at a young age.

"Tell me your name and you'll get something to eat," he said.  
"Guess it will be useless to ask for a pillow too," she said. "Oh well."

She laid down on the hard, cold floor and closed her eyes. He stayed for two long minutes on the chair, watching her in silence, waiting for her to open her eyes. He finally gave up, got up from the chair and dragged it loudly across the floor.

"Let's see how you feel in the morning after a night in here," he said.

The room fell back in darkness and the door locked again. She turned around facing the wall. She had slept some weird and hard places before. This wasn't gonna be any different. The only difference was that she couldn't get up and leave when she woke up.

She wasn't sure how long she had slept when the door opened. Light came through the open door but the light in the room didn't turn on. Someone almost tiptoed inside as if they didn't want her to wake up. Something was put down on the ground next to her. A hand gently moved her head up and a pillow was pushed under it. His feet moved away from her and back to the door.

"Thank you, Dean," she said lowly.

He stopped for a second but then proceeded to close and lock the door. She turned around and fumbled after what he had put down on the floor. A small basket with five apples in it. She felt grateful. She didn't care what she got to eat as long as she got something.


	2. Not a princess

When Dean opened the door to the cell next morning, she was already up. She sat like the day before, only this time she sat on the pillow. All five apples were eaten and the apple cores were placed in the basket again so it would be easy to clean up.

"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"I don't complain," she answered.  
"Not out loud, I bet," he chuckled. "You slept on a cement floor. At least be honest."  
"Not my first time and surely not my last time," she shrugged. "Should I pee on the floor too or can I use a bathroom?"  
"Follow me," he said.

She got up and walked over to him. He grabbed her arm and walked her up the stairs to the first floor and into a bathroom.

"Thank you, I can handle it from here," she said.  
"I'm not leaving you alone in here. Don't worry, I won't look," he said.

He turned his back against her, knowing he was taking a huge risk if she chose to fight. He could only hope she wouldn't be stupid enough to try. He was far from the only man in this house and they would come storming fast if they heard him scream. He smiled when he heard her start peeing. Soon the sound from the toilet roll followed and then she flushed.

"Feel better?" He turned around.  
"Lighter," she said.

He opened a cabinet and took out a toothbrush still in the package.

"Here, brush your teeth," he said. "And no offence, little miss Mayhem, but you don't smell good. A shower is next. And yes, I'll still be in here for that too. I can't have you jumping out of the window and breaking your leg."  
"I'm not that stupid," she said.  
"You were stupid enough to get caught last night," he reminded her.  
"Only because it was you," she said. "And why was it you? It was supposed to be Seth. He's always on his phone and never notices anything."

His eyes widened for a second. She knew their schedules and she had been careful to always choose nights with the same man on night watch duty. He wasn't even surprised.

"He's sick," he said. "Down with the flu. I took over."  
"Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

She ripped the package opened, grabbed the toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

"Just out of curiousity, how many times have you been sneaking into our territory?" He asked.

She looked at him in the mirror and shrugged before spitting out the toothpaste.

"That many, huh? I must have a chat with Seth. This shit won't do in the future," he said.  
"So I actually have a future?" She asked.  
"I haven't decided yet," he answered. "Get undressed and get into the shower."

He turned around and waited until he heard the shower curtain being pulled and the water starting to run. He turned back around and watched her silhouette through the light grey shower curtain. He licked his lips as his mind wandered to places it shouldn't.

"Do you have coffee in this place?" She asked.  
"We have everything," he answered.  
"Do you wanna share?" She asked.  
"Depends," he clicked his tongue. "Your name?"  
"Forget it. I'd rather suck a dick for coffee than tell you my name and you already know where I stand in the dick sucking department. I'll survive without coffee," she said.

He chuckled lowly. She was a firecracker for sure and he liked that. He liked her. He already knew that last night when he had given in and walked in with a pillow and apples. He would never have done that for anyone else.

"Are you about done in there, princess?" He asked.  
"Princess?" She sneered. "Try calling me that to my face. But yeah, I'm done."

The water turned off and he grabbed a towel and handed it around the shower curtain. She dried herself, wrapped the towel around her body and pulled the shower curtain aside to get her clothes.

"Leave it," he said. "Let's find you something fresh to wear."

She followed him down to a room in the back. Nothing but cabinets in there. He opened one that was filled with female clothes.

"Pick whatever you want," he said.  
"What happened to the women wearing all this?" She asked.  
"Have you ever heard about The Shield sinking that low? Relax, princess, this is stolen fresh from the shelves," he said.

She threw a fist fast and he stumbled back in surprise and pain. His eye filled with tears from her fist connecting too close to it for his liking.

"I warned you about that nickname," she said.

He found his composure, strode back towards her, grabbed her arms and slammed her back first into the still closed closet door next to the opened one.

"Try it one more time!" He sneered. "Come on! Try it!"  
"There you are," she said coldly. "I knew the good guy role was just an act. Come on, Dean, show me who you really are. Let it all out. Hurt me. Kill me if you must. But stop fucking lying to me."

He didn't know what came over him. It was wrong on so many levels but he couldn't stop himself. He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her hard and biting her bottom lip. She was just as aggresive as him, pulling on his belt and jeans. He heard the zipper break in the process but he didn't care. Soon her fingers closed around his dick while she pulled it free. At the same time he ripped the towel from her body and bit down on her collarbone.

He was gonna cum in her hand if he didn't speed this forward. He slapped her hand away, grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his waist as he once again pushed her up against the closed closet door. He pushed inside her with force, making them both hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Fuck, you're wet!" He growled.  
"Shut up!" She growled back. "Just fuck me already or can't you even do that?"  
"Yeah, I'll fuck you, princess," he smirked.

She leaned down and bit his shoulder hard. He growled in pain and moved a hand up to grab her hair. No matter how hard he pulled, her teeth didn't let go of his skin. He did the only thing he could think of instead. He pulled almost all the way back and slammed back in as hard as he could. She yelped as his hard thrusts started but at least her teeth left him. He looked down to see the bite mark and the blood. It only turned him on further, making him fuck her even harder.

"You like that, huh? You fucking like that?" He sneered in her ear.  
"You're holding back!" She sneered back. "Harder!"

If she wanted it harder, she would get it harder. As hard as he could. He put her back down, spun her around and bent her forward. She placed her hands on the closet door as he grabbed her hips and slammed into her again. This position allowed him to go as hard as possible and he wasn't holding back one bit. He would break her if he had to. She whimpered and moaned, falling apart around him a few minutes later. He continued with his hard thrusts, releasing himself inside her with a giant roar. He pulled out and took a step back. She straightened up and turned around to look at him. It was an awkward moment of silence until he broke it.

"Not a princess. Got it. No princess would take a pounding like that," he said. "Now get dressed."

He tugged himself away and tried closing his jeans again. The zipper wouldn't move one bit and he found a fresh pair of jeans in another closet while she found a pair of black jeans and a goldenrod orange tee.

"So, ehm..." He ran a hand over his hair. "About what just happened..."  
"Save it," she held up her hand. "It happened. Forget about it. We both wanted it. I'm still your prisoner but I'm hoping I earned coffee."  
"Coffee," he laughed. "You earned a whole pot, little miss Mayhem."


	3. Escaping Suplex City

It took three days before Seth actually made it downstairs and felt well again. He had been really sick this time around but he was still surprised to see a stranger, a woman even, standing in the kitchen and talking with people as if they all knew her. No one had told him about her. Or maybe they had but his sick mind hadn't been able to take in the information.

"What did I miss?" He asked.  
"This is Mayhem," Dean answered.  
" _The_ Mayhem?" Seth asked.  
"One and only," she gave him a two finger salute.  
"Apparently she's been sneaking in on our territory a whole lot. Only when you're on night watch duty. She says you're always busy on your phone. Care to explain that?" Dean asked.  
"Right," Seth crossed his arms. "No way that little princess has snuck past me."

She balled her fist and stepped all up in his face before anyone could react.

"Say that again!" She sneered. "Say it to my fucking face!"  
"What? Princess?" He smirked.

This time Dean saw it coming and he managed to grab her arm from behind when she pulled it back to hit Seth. Seth looked beyond surprised. Never in his life had he thought a woman would take a swing at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" He sneered.

The twisted little sideways smirk she gave him made chills run down his spine. She was about to punch him for calling her princess, but bitch seemed to have the opposite effect. She almost looked proud. She never said anything back, and Dean quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. The same bedroom she had been sleeping in since she left the cell. They hadn't done anything since that morning though. Now he knew it was needed. He slammed the door to his room and stared at her.

"You don't hit Seth. If you wanna hit anybody, you hit me," he said.  
"I'm not mad at you," she said.  
"I don't give a fuck. Hit me," he said.  
"No," she said.  
"Hit me!" He raised his voice.  
"No!" She crossed her arms.

He took a step forward and was all up in her face, grabbing her tee and pulling her close.

"Why don't you get on your knees and suck my dick, princess?" He asked coolly.

She threw her fist fast into his stomach. The air got knocked out of him momentarily. He hadn't seen that coming. He had expected a punch to his face again.

"Is that the best you got?" He sneered.

A kick to his knee followed and he went down on one knee in pain. Even without shoes on she could kick hard. He looked up just to see her throw herself at him. They brawled on the floor, tearing each other's clothes off as they fought for dominance. All thoughts went out the window. It was raw and primal. Of course he came out victorious with his height and strength, making her cry out loud as he held her wrists down and slammed into her.

Her body twisted around under him, trying to get free while still wanting more. He didn't let go. He kept fucking her hard and rough, making her scream out twice before he came too. He was sure the entire house had heard her but he couldn't worry about that now. Instead he collapsed down on her, slowly rolled down next to her and onto his back. They both lied there, side by side, catching their breath while looking up at the ceiling.

"Feel better?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she croaked. "Thanks."

He rolled over on his side and popped his head up on his hand while his elbow on the floor supported his weight.

"What is it with that nickname you don't like?" He asked.  
"The same reason I don't suck dick," she answered.  
"I feel a story incoming," he said.

He ran a finger around her stomach in a big circle around her navel. She let out a loud sigh. Her eyes never left the ceiling to look at him.

"What do you know about me?" She asked.  
"Not much. You showed up three years ago. Or you allowed people to see you then. I guess you were always around. No gangs knew you so you've never been part of one. At least not in this town," he answered.  
"I escaped Suplex City," she said.  
"What? No way!" He blurted out.

He sat up straight and stared at her. Her eyes still focused on an invisible spot in the ceiling.

"No one escapes Suplex City," he said.  
"Oh, it gets better," she let out a cold chuckle. "I escaped Lesnar himself."  
"What are you? Superwoman?" he asked. "How?"  
"I turned the head of his advocate Heyman, making him think I was in love with him. He could leave city lines and I was in his trunk. As soon as we were in the clear and he let me out, I kicked him in the balls and ran like hell. I guess he went back with a broken spirit and never told anyone," she answered.  
"Smart woman," he chuckled. "What did you do for Lesnar?"  
"I was one of his so called whores. As if we ever got a choice or got paid. He's an easy man. He doesn't care about sex. All he cares about is having us on our knees in front of him, forcing us to look up at him while we suck his dick," she changed her voice to sound like him. "Get on your knees, princess. Open up, princess. Suck my dick, princess."

There it was. The reason he wanted to hear. He moved around on his knees and leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her.

"If I ever suck a dick in my life again, that man is gonna be someone special," she said.  
"I get it," he leaned down.  
"Dean," she sighed.  
"No, don't fight me right now," he said.

He captured her lips in a passionfilled kiss. Her arms came around his back, her fingers running up his spine and over his scalp. He broke the kiss and moved his head up a bit to look at her.

"Stay here," he said.  
"I'm already here," she said.  
"Because I've forced you to be," he said. "I'm gonna go downstairs and tell them all you're free to go if you want, but think about it, Mayhem. You can be part of our gang. You'll be safe here and you'll have friends. No more cold nights out on the streets on your own, fighting to survive."  
"I promised myself to never again let anyone be in charge of me," she said. "Maybe."  
"I'm gonna go tell them right now. I mean it," he said.

He pecked her lips, got back on his feet and moved towards the door.

"Dean?" She rolled over on her stomach with a giggle.  
"Yeah?" He looked back at her.  
"You might wanna at least put on some pants before going down there," she said.


	4. Her name

A week went by fast but things had changed. He felt more towards her. He didn't let her slip through his hands again. Every night he would take her body, giving her as much pleasure as he could. It was still wild and crazy sex but she seemed to only want it that way.

He was the first one to wake up. It was the same every morning. He would watch her sleep, waiting for her to open her eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes that took away his breath every morning. She gave him so much except for the one thing he really wanted. Her name.

He didn't know why it was such a big deal to her. Maybe she was scared anybody would have heard of her and contact Lesnar. Dean didn't care. Lesnar could come all he wanted. If he dared stepping foot in their town, he would be a dead man. Dean would personally make sure of that.

"Wake up," he tickled the tip of her nose with his finger. "Come on, little miss Mayhem, you're sleeping in today."  
"Your wore me out last night," she complained. "I'm tired."  
"I don't recall you asking me to stop," he said.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her.

"You had your tongue so far up my pussy that it went places no tongue has ever been before. Of course I didn't ask you to stop," she said.

She finally opened her eyes and was met by his boyish smile and shining eyes. There was a sense of pride in those eyes from the words she had just let out.

"You moan so sweet when I eat you out," he said. "I could do it all day long."  
"Please do," she smirked.  
"Yeah, you'd like that," he chuckled. "Come on, sleepyhead. We're hitting the shower and then coffee."  
"Lots of coffee!" She demanded. "I need a fucking gallon."

They were downstairs half an hour later. Most of the men were up and going.

"Hi cunt," she punched Seth's shoulder playfully.  
"Hi bitch," he countered.

Dean just smiled. Within a week she had managed to make friends with everyone in the house. Her and Seth seemed to have put their first little misunderstanding behind them and instead fought in a friendly way.

"You're too fucking chipper too fucking early," Roman growled from his seat.  
"Bark for me, big dog! Woof woof!" She stuck out her tongue. "Why are you always so grumpy in the morning?"  
"Because my room is right next to Dean's and _somebody_ is keeping me awake every night," he managed to smile. "Wanna guess who?"  
"I'm innocent," she held up her hands. "Dean masturbates really loud."  
"And moans like a woman too," Roman added.  
"Take it up with him," she said.

She ruffled Roman's hair before taking his empty coffee cup and refilling it. Dean stood there smiling, waiting for her to hand him a cup too. He really liked that she was getting along with everyone in the house. If it was up to him, she was gonna stay with them for the long run.

"At least I get to sleep tonight," Roman said. "Dean's on night watch duty."  
"Care to join me, little miss Mayhem?" Dean asked.  
"No sex while on duty!" Seth reprimanded.  
"I would never," Dean whistled.  
"Yeah, I'll join you," she smiled at him.

That night he tried not to get distracted by her but she had become a drug to him. He could never get enough.

"Come here," he pulled her close to kiss her.  
"Dean, we're on duty," she giggled.  
"I just need a little bit. I'm not gonna fuck you," he backed her up against a tree. "Besides, no one ever crosses that bridge. You were the only one."  
"Kiss me," she purred.

He kissed her for minutes, forgetting the world around him. The world came crashing in hard and painful as a blade went into his side. He fell to the ground and looked up at Finn Balor from The Balor Club. Finn didn't even look at Dean. He had his eyes on her.

"Hi Mayhem," he said. "We have unfinished business."

Dean wouldn't let it happen. Finn's pride had been hurt because a woman had kicked the shit out of him but he wasn't allowed to kill her. Not on Dean's watched. He fought through the pain as he grabbed Finn's legs and tripped him. She didn't miss a beat as she sat down on her knees on Finn's arm, taking the knife from his hand and placing it against his throat. Dean had crawled up to hold Finn's other arm while he watched her.

"Who knows you're here?" She asked.  
"No one," Finn answered.  
"How did you even know I was here?" She asked.  
"I saw you running around with him two days ago when you were trading with Evolution," he answered.  
"Dean?" She looked at him.  
"Your call," Dean said.  
"We can't have him tell his gang I'm here. He'll never stop coming," she said.  
"Do you want me to do it?" He asked.

He held out his hand so she could give him the knife but instead she slit Finn's throat on her own. He could see that it wasn't her first time killing someone and he had never for one second believed she was that innocent. No one in this town was that innocent, especially not one that had survived on her own for three years.

"Let's get you inside and looked at," she helped him up. "Someone else can bury this piece of trash."

She supported him inside. Roman and Seth flew out to take care of Finn's remains while she patched up Dean. Luckily it wasn't anything serious but he would be sore for a while.

"Okay, up to bed with you," she said.

She helped him up the stairs and into his room where she undressed him and helped him to lie down on his back before she undressed herself.

"Come here," he beckoned her over with his hand.

She crawled up on the bed between his legs, kissing her way up his thigh.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Ssh," she shushed him. "Close your eyes and enjoy."

She wrapped her lips around his dick and his eyes closed. It felt so good and he just let lust and pleasure take over. He let her dominate him like that for a couple of minutes and then lightly tugged on her hair.

"Mayhem, stop," he panted. "I want you."

She moved up to straddle him and sank down on him. He pulled her down on his chest, kissing her and roaming his fingers through her hair and down her back, not allowing her to go crazy on him like they usually did. Instead they moved slow until she fell apart first with him following seconds later.

"Damn! I should get stabbed more often if this is the outcome," he kissed her forehead. "So I guess that makes me special."

He referred to the blowjob with their conversation one week before. He expected a giggle but she just gave him a halfhearted smile as she slid down next to him. She kissed up his jaw until she reached his ear.

"My name is Mia," she almost whispered.

He felt like his stomach got filled with rocks. He had wanted to know her name but the way she said it, the things leading up to it, he felt dread. He had a feeling what was going to happen next. He rolled over and groaned in pain, yet still doing his best to ignore it as he pulled her close and held her tight.

"Stay," he begged. "Stay with me."

She didn't say anything. She just kissed him and gently rolled him back down on his back. Stubbornly he pulled her up to lie on his chest where he once again could wrap his arms tightly around her. He was gonna hold on to her all night long if that was what it would take.

He woke up alone. Her side of the bed was cold. He got out of bed and got dressed, hissing in pain with every move. He walked out of his room and held on tight to the banister as he moved down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Dean," Seth said.  
"Anyone seen Mayhem?" Dean asked.  
"No, I thought she was still up in your room. She's not in the house," Roman answered.  
"Fuck!" Dean kicked the nearest chair and hissed in pain again.  
"Easy, brother," Roman got up and placed a hand on Dean's arm.  
"She's gone, Roman," Dean said. "She's fucking gone."

 **A/N:  
Sorry for leaving it open like this. I do have an idea for a sequel but I'm still trying to figure out the best way to go around it so no promises.**

 **Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing.**


End file.
